1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a housing and, particularly, to a housing for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metals such as aluminum alloy, magnesium alloy, and stainless steel, are good candidates for use in various portable electronic devices such as MP3 players, personal digital assistances (PDAs), and mobile phones because of their high mechanical strength.
In addition, to get a nice appearance and good touch sense, patterns or stripes such as hair lines, are often formed on the housing of an electronic device.
However, if the base is made of magnesium alloy, hair lines formed on the base are more prone to corrosion than other metals because the magnesium alloy reacts easily with other chemical substances such as acids.
Therefore, a magnesium alloy housing is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcoming.